To Date the Mama
by Alsheon
Summary: When Ann visits the Church for the first time she certainly didn't expects to be questioned of her intentions to dating Leaf. Or in my version: how Leaf and Ann broke up. It's just had to do with Leaf's second tittle all over again. One-shot!. Kinda crack-ish


**This story born on how I think Elmairy is not suited for Ann at all. She's so whiny and spoiled to the core! So yeah... I'm not biased people! She is annoying to the core what's with her wanting to put every blames to my beloved Grisia huh!? Justified or not, Princess or not, just because you despise someone who's weak, doesn't mean you could frame him and put all the blame to him! My Grisia shouldn't have let her go easily, I'm SO MAD! I think in the cannon Leaf would actually broke up with her because her kingdom's pressing the church to kill Sun. Yes, I'll set that in my mind as my own cannon, because she doesn't deserves the sweet Elmairy at all! ! ! You see my point there!?**

 **Actually I'm mad at everyone in the novel who was pressing the Twelve Holy Knights to kill Grisia for the sake of the Demon King to be born! Who the hell care if the entire continent actually done that?! Grisia should kill all the royals from Kissinger and Moon Orchid really. That Prince from Kissinger also overbearing in my opinion, why not torture him for more? In short I despise anyone who are in odds against Grisia!**

 **... Wait, I feel like Grisia's real mother... At least I understood how biased Scarlet is... But anyways! At this rate maybe I'll make a fic about Grisia take a revenge against those people who have harassed his brothers to kill him when he's crazy. Just wait you f*ck!ng Royals! I'll kill you for pressing to kill my son-er Sun! But this fic is more to the crack as I'm untalented to make a good bashing fic... Unfortunately... Sigh...**

* * *

To Date the Mama

Ann seriously don't know what she's expect from her first visit to the Church of the God of Light. To say it was bad, not really, the Church is marvellous. Everything just feels so peaceful and light. The Holy Knights are all respectful and kind, unlike the warriors in the monastery who are simply rowdy bunches. The Clerics are all gentle and friendly (not to mention _beautiful_ , the church seriously not short of male believers because all the female clerics are simply beautiful like goddesses, their charms not losing to those of princesses').

But to say it was pleasant was a bit far scretching the truth. Sure, she expected a subtle dislike glance from Sun, but certainly not from the entire Good Warm Hearted Faction. Though it's not quite 'dislike' glances, but it's unnerving nonetheless.

"What!?" She finally snapped at Sun, who from the very start till now, still staring at her intently. Sun rolled his eyes when no one aside Ann's looking. Blaze looked at Ann upd and down as like contemplating something. Storm's sitting leisurely beside Sun, throwing occasional glances toward her. The only one who maybe not that unnerving to Ann was probably Earth who only threw her a calculating glance then looked away.

"Guys..." Leaf called out exasperately. Sun ignored him and tucked his side bangs behind his ear.

"So, _Princess_ Ann, we're here just to say this to you..." Sun started and gave a meaningful glance to his brothers. Blaze jumped fierrily.

"Don't you dare to hurt Leaf!" Blaze shouted with fierry passion.

"Huh!?" Ann made a noise of bewilderment.

"Because you see princess. Leaf is our Warm Hearted faction's mama. As his beloved children we couldn't just let our mama to date a random person." Storm straigtened a bit while twirling his long blue hair cooly, he's about to fell sleep any moment here, but this thing is really important to them so he must stay awake.

Earth nodded, "Yes, W-we can't let his compassionate heart got taken advantage of, h-he'll be pained too much." Earth agreed, though inside he's annoyed having to kept his stuttering for this subtle threat.

"We're here to see your worth." Cloud said as he materialized behind Sun who sat like a boss.

"What!? Mama!?" Ann asked disbelievingly, she truly can't see where this is going, she can't even see the 'start' let alone where this is going!

"Yes, _Mama_ " All five 'children' of the warm hearted faction nodded and answered in unison.

Sun stood up from his 'sitting like a boss' position and took several steps forward, for once in his eyes are passion and determination. "So, are you ready to accept us as your own children!?" Sun demanded. Storm stood up and positioned himself behind Sun a bit to right with relaxed posture. Blaze rushed to Sun's left, parallel with Storm. Earth cooly strode and stood next to Storm and Cloud impassively materialized next to Blaze making a 'V' formation.

Ann stood up, "Children!? You guys!? Become _mine!?_ " She shrieked incredulously.

All five crossed their arms (they actually only mimicking Sun's action from here on), "Yes," Sun hissed his reply.

"Could you be worthy enough to be our 'Papa'?" Sun dramatically shooks his head. The sun shine on his hair making it looks like a molten gold.

"'Papa'!?" Ann asked in shock. She turned to Leaf who smiled up expectantly to her, his eyes are a bit too hopeful, as if like begging her to accept his 'children'.

Ann shooks her head in disbelief, "Leaf, is this some kind of joke!?" Ann's tone like pleading him to admit that everything's just a joke. Leaf frowned sadly.

"Leaf, What's her answer!?" Blaze brazenly questioned as he linked his right arm to Sun's left arm who seems didn't mind his touchy-feely behavior at all (either Sun just ignored it, or he's just used to Blaze's touchy feely behaviours.). Ann only stared at the five in disbelief while Leaf lowered his head.

Sun sighed, just as Storm and Earth, "So, it's like that" Storm lowered his head, his hair cascanded and covering his face bringing up a self-pitying atmosphere around his. As expected of the second drama queen of 38th Twelve Holy Knights! Leaf looked up to Ann pleadingly.

"Ann, they're important to me..." Leaf begged.

"It's fine Leaf!" Sun suddenly declared, his head is lowered and he looks really pained, "After all..." he trailled off.

"Not everything works like we hoped." Cloud's voice whispered and have a hint of his always-monotone and dispirited voice that's just really suited for that line!

"Ann.." Leaf begged even more to the stupefied princess.

"W-well, that's heartbreaking..." Earth scratched his neck and sighed dramatically.

"We will go, it's fine after all how many children out there got abandoned?" Sun said dramatically.

"Abandoned because of remarriage... There are so many..." Storm murmured. The three drama queens' combo are so effective! Leaf immadiately turned to them with tearful eyes.

"Nonono, guys! I would never abandon you all!" Leaf brushed past Ann and proceed to fuss over the five grown Holy Knights that stood there with V formation. They smiled childlikely to Leaf who began to touch each of their faces with motherly love.

Ann snapped her jaw shut. Oh, f*¢* this. She liked Leaf, but having _five grown men_ to be their children is too much of problems.

Now, she has to think on how to write break-up letter for Leaf after she got home later in the Moon Orchid.

* * *

Leaf sighed sadly as he put the newest letter from Ann, so that's why the messenger hastily leave without waiting for his answer? Well,... If she's not the one then there's nothing he could do...

"What's wrong?" Storm questioned curiously, after all from Leaf's expression, it might be a new gossip.

"Ann and me... We broke up." Leaf shrugged with a bitter smile.

"Already!?" Sun slided to Leaf's side, carrying his own letters from Awaitsun and Alice.

"Humph, she's not good enough then." Sun scoffed and tear up the envelope's lid and unfolded the letter from Awaitsun.

"I don't like her, she was so rude to Sun" Blaze grumbled in displeasure as he opened a letter from his teacher which contains various fussings and remindings.

Leaf shrugged, "What can I say? If she can't accept you guys then, might as well end it. I was hoping she had a bit more perseverance though." he sighed regretfully.

"That woman has no perseverance" Sun snorted and opened Alice's letter. "Ooh~ Storm, c'mere. Judging from this texture, these had to be pictures right?" Sun smiled and gave the pictures to Storm. Storm looked at it and immadiately go to Sun's side.

"True! It's Shuis and his triplets!" Storm exclaimed as he began huddling closer to Sun.

"I wonder, would Ice's girlfriend -if he ever has any- receive the same treatment?" Earth suddenly asked and Ice froze. Sun turned away from Storm who was going on exact details of the picture as Sun requested.

"Of course, he's our mama too." Sun answered casually, throwing a glance to Cold Hearted faction who nodded in agreement (except for Moon, he blinked in agreement though.)

Ice softly sighed as he also opened the letter from his teacher and Leaf laughed in good nature. To have these ten sons who somewhat demandings are really troublesome. But Leaf and Ice won't have it any other way.

* * *

 **That's the last... I'm going to be in hell for a while after this guys... So don't really expects anything from me.**

 **How's my potrayment? And yes the first Drama Queen of the 38th generation naturally be Sun and the 2nd like mentioned above is Storm, the 3rd is Earth why? He's actually could be pretty dramatic in his poisonous insults to Sun in the novel. So yeah, three drama queens from the warm hearted faction the fourth drama queen is Moon though, haha.**

 **Goodbye guys!**


End file.
